


1. El festival de Kirigakure

by Drakstym



Series: Relatos al azar (Naruto) [1]
Category: Naruto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakstym/pseuds/Drakstym
Summary: Era el primer festival que la quinta Mizukage, Terumi Mei coordinaba.
Series: Relatos al azar (Naruto) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710715





	1. El festival de Kirigakure

Especificaciones:  
•Aldea  
•Comida  
•Kirigakure

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Terumi Mei la actual Mizukage, terminaba el papeleo que tenía sobre su escritorio, en el había todo tipo de cosas para el Festival que se presentaría en la aldea en tres días, habían terminado todo justo a tiempo para la llegada de las otras aldeas. 

La pelirroja se dejó descansar unos momentos en su silla, sabía que gracias a su Festival anual tenía papeleo general atrasado y obtendría mucho más después pero, era su primer Festival como Mizukage y aunque intentara negarlo la emoción conquistaba su rostro. Eran épocas de paz desde hacía mucho, por lo tanto en sí no habría una barrera protectora, las misiones estaban suspendidas por esa semana, los Jounins estaban preparados para cualquier atentado de algunos desertores que aún quedaban por allí, pero Mei no creía que fueran tan imbéciles para atacar la aldea en su festival más importante, donde también estarían los otros kages y Jounins de las aldeas vecinas. 

Acomodo los papeles por secciones y vislumbró la aldea por una de sus ventanas, toda la gente estaba montando sus puestos, la gran mayoría de comida, pues era en lo que se especializaba Kirigakure y su festival culinario. La puerta de su oficina fue tocada levemente y Mei sonrió sabiendo exactamente quien era la persona detrás de ese peculiar toque. 

–Adelante Chōjūrō y espero que no me traigas más papeleo. –Mencionó enderezadose, sentándose adecuadamente en su silla. 

El chico de pelo azulado abrió la puerta asomando primero su cabeza luego entrando por completo. 

–No se preocupe Mizukage-Sama, solo vengo a recoger este papeleo para repartirlo y avisarle que Zabuza-san y Haku-san ya han vuelto de su misión. –Respondió Chōjūrō y en cuanto menciono a los dos ninjas de Kiri estos entraron, Terumi los recibio escuchando atentamente el informe de la misión a la que habían estado sometidos los últimos cuatro días. 

–Gracias, Zabuza, Haku, como saben estarán libres de misiones esta semana gracias al Festival, la advertencia a todos los Jounins es que podrían estar naturalmente por el lugar, pero tienen que estar preparados por si algo se presenta, ¿de acuerdo?. –Anuncio Terumi como un gran discurso practicado, lo cual no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, no sabía cuantas veces ya lo había repetido a los Jounins de la aldea. 

–Sí, no se preocupe por ello Mizukage-Sama. –Respondió Haku sonriendo, luego alzó su mano en forma de despedida y arrastró del brazo a Zabuza murmurando que iría a buscarles un bonito conjunto para lucir el día del Festival, Zabuza no menciono nada solo se dejó hacer por el más bajo. 

Mei solo río tapando su boca con su mano para amortiguar el sonido, después de eso vio como Chōjūrō tomaba parte del papeleo y salía de la oficina. 

El día del Festival culinario anual de Kirigakure había llegado, gente de todas las aldeas llegaba para este importante evento, los habitantes de la aldea de la niebla terminaban de ajustar los detalles de sus puestos, era un día perfecto, no había lluvia y la niebla estaba muy dispersa. Mei estaba en el pequeño escenario que había allí con los demás Kages detrás de ella. 

–De parte de la aldea de Kirigakure, yo Terumi Mei la quinta Mizukage, les agradezco a todos ustedes el que estén aquí para disfrutar de nuestro Festival culinario y por supuesto otro año de paz. –Dio su breve discurso Mei con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, mirando a toda la gente, que después que ella término empezó a aplaudirle y a dispersarse incluyendo a los Kages. 

–Bien, vamos Chōjūrō hay que disfrutar de los platillos exclusivos que hay este día. –Comentó la pelirroja tomado de los hombros al chico y empujandolo levemente para que avanzara. 

–Grandes palabras Mei. –Escucharon una voz familiar volteandose para ver al antiguo Mizukage Yagura. 

–¿Eh? Muchas gracias Yagura-Sama. –Le sonrió apenada la mujer. – ¿Le gustaría acompañarnos? –

–No gracias Mei, ustedes disfruten, yo estaré con mi familia, despejate hoy quinta porque tendrás mucho trabajo por aproximadamente dos semanas. –Negó amablemente Yagura, burlándose en última estancia, alegrandose por sí mismo y recordando los horribles días de papeleo después de ese Festival, un escalofrío lo recorrió y se despidió de ambos. 

Mei trago fuertemente suspirando y luego volviendo a su anterior actitud, así comenzando su recorrido con Chōjūrō así su lado, admirando a la mujer pelirroja. 

Mientras compraban comida de los diferentes puestos, pudieron observar a todos disfrutando, eso de alguna manera hizo que el corazón de la quinta Mizukage se sintiera cálido, le agradaba mucho ver como su gente y la de otras aldeas estaban felices. A lo lejos observo a los hermanos Hōzuki. 

–¡Deja ya Mangetsu! –Se quejó sonrojado Suigetsu. – Dejame comer en paz. 

–¿Por qué? A mi pequeño hermano le molesta estar enamorado. –Se burló el mayor, acomodando su espada y después comiendo de lo que Suigetsu estaba sosteniendo. 

Terumi decidió dejar de escuchar la discusión, al ver la Hiramekarei la espada de Mangestsu pudo deducir fácilmente que los otros espadachines y sus aprendices traerían sus respectivas espadas o armas alternas. Esperaba encontrarlos para ver como la estaban pasando y tal vez regañarlos para que no estuvieran tan rígidos y alertas. 

–Hey Kisame, ¿no quieres Sushi? –Al escuchar el nombre paro para localizar la voz reconociendo a los Akatsuki juntos, sin sus características capas, vio a Yahiko acercando a la cara de Kisame el previamente mencionado platillo de pescado. 

–Sí, gracias Yahiko. –Exclamó el joven tomando de las manos del pelinaranja el sushi y consumiendolo ante la mirada incrédula del líder de la Organización. Kisame traía en su espalda la Samehada. Todos los demás rieron ante la escena. 

–Basta Yahiko, mejor vamos por Takoyaki. –Le sonrió Konan tomándolo del brazo y arrastrandolo a un puesto cercano que vendía el alimento de pulpo que la chica quería. 

–¡Traeme un poco Konan! –Mencionó un poco alto Nagato para que sus amigos le oyeran, el chico le alzó el dedo en modo de afirmación. 

Terumi dejó de verlos cuando Chōjūrō le trajo unos dangos, agradeció y siguieron caminando por todo el lugar. Se sentaron en un Prado para disfrutar de los alimentos que habían comprando a lo largo del día, comentaron un par de cosas y mientas el silencio reinaba entre ellos ella pudo observar al resto de espadachines bromeando y jugando entre ellos unos metros lejos de ellos. Parecían estar más relajados de lo normal, ella no los recordaba con otra cara que no fuera una de seriedad total, podía ser por su devoción o que ella nunca les había prestado demasiada atención antes de volverse Kage, sí, la segunda opción era más correcta, Mei se avergonzó por ello, pues les había tenido un miedo a los espadachines antes de su mandato que casi sentía que temblaba cuando ellos se presentaban en su oficina, ahora podía confirmar que eran personas normales que servían a Kirigakure con su vida. Observo a Jinin con la Kabutowari, a Jinpachi con la Shibuki, a Kushimaru con la Nuibari, a Fuguki con una katana normal, a Jūzō igualmente con una katana, a Raiga con unos pergaminos y Ameyuri con sus Kiba. 

La tarde caía en Kirigakure pero el ambiente era igual de animado que al comienzó, había otros puestos aparte de comida por lo que Chōjūrō y ella se dirigían hacia allí. Y esta vez en uno de los puestos pudo observar con sorpresa a Zabuza con un kimono gris y un hakama azul obscuro, aunque todavía con la Kubikiribōchō en su espalda, Haku a su lado usaba una bella Yukata del mismo azul obscuro con detalles dorados, se les veía bastante felices. 

Por fin, unas horas depués la noche término por caer, los fuegos artificiales que daban por terminado el Festival se abrieron paso en el cielo, Terumi observo por última vez a toda su gente. Todo había salido de maravilla, le alegraba que nada hubiera salido mal en el día y el podido haber visto como todos disfrutaban con sus amigos y familia el momento de tranquilidad que les había ofrecido la aldea oculta entre la niebla. 

Con Chōjūrō a su lado y, aunque imaginando todo el papeleo que se le vendría encima, Mei ya esperaba con ansias el siguiente año.


End file.
